The Forgotten Founder
by Lady Taisho-Slytherin
Summary: AU What if there had been a fifth founder? One forgotten through history because he did not wish to be remembered. This is the story of the 5th founder of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytheri's adopted brother Harry PotterSlytherin
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter though I would gladly take it if JK Rowling would let me  

Hey this is my Harry Potter story and I hopefully will be able to make some things connect in later in the story if you don't understand it as you read it.

**Just so you know this is a super Harry fic – if you don't like don't read**

**That said he is also a very precocious child so please be forgiving to the fact that he really shouldn't be this intelligent when he is this young.**

**I have as yet not decided on any pairs if you want one please review about it and I will see what I can do – WHEN HE IS OLD ENOUGH.**

**Also though I have no problem with slash I would rather not write it – it would be no good, so please try not to recommend slash pairings.**

And without further ado I present you with… The Forgotten Founder 

In the ruins of a once beautiful manor there was a child who was unnaturally quiet. This 15 - month old boy was curled around his dead mother's head, clutching her locket. As he looked up and observer would have been able to see his big, brilliant emerald eyes shining in the darkness of the night. Shock and Sadness were prominent in these expressive green eyes, for he realized that his parents were not coming back.

With that realization he knew he would still want something to remember them by, so with his chubby baby hands he slipped his mothers locket over her head before placing it around his own neck. As soon as the locket was resting against his heart a flash of white light enveloped the surrounding area. When the light receded the only thing left in the ruins was the body of the boy's dead mother, the boy himself having disappeared into the flash.

That young boy would be mourned for many years to come, for he had done something that wizards with much more experience than him had failed to do, he had stopped The Dark Lord that had been terrorizing the wizarding world, freeing it from the oppression of a horrible war. This young boy was named Harry Potter and he would not be found for a long time.

with Harry

Young Harry appeared in a dark room next to the bed where a young boy, who looked very similar to Harry. As the light created in his appearance vanished, the sleeping child stirred, sensing a change in his bedroom. He was able to sense Harry because of how in tune he was with his surroundings, allowing him to notice an intruder in his room. His sapphire eyes snapped open and froze when they reached Harry's stunning green orbs.

Help him, save him, keep him 

A voice whispered in the sapphire-eyed child's mind. 'Why does magic wish me to help this boy,' he thought. For that was what the whisper was, magic was sentient and both boys could hear her. As the both started when the voice spoke causing them to exclaim in shock

"You can hear her too?"

And for those to that fact was enough to insure that the other was trustworthy, for only those of pure heart could hear Magic. The sapphire-eyed child started the conversation first asking.

"My name is Salazar, Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Where are we?"

"We are in my room, how did you get here?

"I don't know all I remember is that my mommy was dead – the evil man killed her – and as I put on her necklace I asked for someplace where I could be safe and happy. Next thing I knew the light had brought me here." Harry replied as he gripped the locket tightly.

"Well, maybe she brought you here to be my brother, I have always wanted a brother. We have to find a way to make it official though, through blood."

Take care of each other my children 

- time skip – 3 years –

The boys were four now and had as much magical knowledge and ability as an average magical adult. Though Harry and Salazar could now legally call each other brother, they had yet to find a way to make their brotherhood true by blood.

However, something was about to happen – something that would change both of their lives forever.

**Hey I know it is short but it is only the prologue and I really hope I can get the next couple of chapters up soon – the next is short, but I think that the 2****nd**** chapter is really long.**

**Please review and tell me what you think – I will probably have a pairing much much later on – but I am not sure who I am going to pair together – so if you have any suggestions for the future please let me know.**

**I might have to send an Evil Salazar after you if you don't review – not the cute way too intelligent baby… I like feedback!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey I finally got this typed sorry it took so long 

Merlin had been looking for worthy apprentices for a while now because he once again felt the urge to pass his knowledge on. He had tried to mentor a young boy not too long ago, but that had not ended well and now Arthur was dead and Morgan was killed. She had been his favorite apprentice and he had been forced to kill her because to the corruptions her jealousy had caused.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake this time, no he was going to find apprentices with around the same power and ability, whose bond was so close that they wouldn't conceive of jealousy towards the other. He would even train them in Avalon together so that there would be no discrepancies in their training. He would also not make the mistake of keeping them with him for too long, he would let them go when they were ready, as much as it might pain him.

That was his real problem with Morgan; he had not let her develop on her own. She was not ready to share him because she had had him to herself for far too long. This time everything would go perfectly because he had already found the perfect young wizards to take charge of.

**- scene change- …back to Harry and Salazar…**

They had been searching through their tutoring and had yet to find a way to form a bond that would make them brothers. Sure Harry had been adopted, but it just wasn't the same as being brothers by blood. Suddenly they heard a voice say,

"I have a way for you to become blood brothers, it is a ritual that I invented. With a couple of years under my tutoring you should be able to perform it. Is that what you want?"

"More than anything." Harry and Sal responded together.

"Then come with me my children, come with me to Avalon. My name is Merlin, and I will be your mentor until you find your purpose."

Now that might seem manipulative, holding the thing they wanted most in the world in front of their eyes, but Merlin just saw it as insurance to make them go with him. He was just trying to do what he knew was right, for boys that young, who had that much power can not have mediocre tutors, who don't have enough magical training themselves to hold back the flood of power that would occur if the four year-olds lost control.

Sal and Harry talked about it quietly for a little while, for they did not want to leave their mother alone with no explanation so they turned to Merlin and said,

"We will go, but we must leave a note for our mother to explain why we are missing."

"Very well, but do not tell her to much. Just that you have found a mentor and will be gone for an unknown amount of time."

With that done the two boys were whisked away to Avalon to complete their training. It is there that they would come up with the idea of teaching others some of what they learned so that the magical world would not die due to forgotten knowledge.

They found a purpose and it would impact a great many events that were to happen.

OK sorry it is so short but I should have another – longer one coming up I promise Anyway till next time – review 

**Lady Taisho-Slytherin**


End file.
